readingchallengesfandomcom-20200213-history
National Book Award Winners and Finalists
This is a comprehensive list of all National Book Award winners and finalists in all categories, subdivided into years. Where available, a list of judges are also included. A page with just the winners listed by year will also be available. Arts and Letters 1967 Winner Mr. Clemens and Mark Twain: A Biography by Justin Kaplan Finalists Daumier by Oliver Larkin James Boswell: The Earlier Years by Frederick A. Pottle In My Father's Court by Isaac Bashevis Singer Against Interpretation by Susan Sontag Robert Frost: The Early Years by Lawrence Thompson Fiction 1950 Winner The Man with the Golden Arm by Nelson Algren 1951 Winner The Collected Stories of William Faulkner by William Faulkner 1952 Winner From Here to Eternity by James Jones Finalists The Morning Watch by James Agee The Grass Harp by Truman Capote Requieum for a Nun by William Faulkner The Strange Children by Caroline Gordon The Holy Sinner by Thomas Mann Melville Goodwin USA by John P. Marquand The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger Lie Down in Darkness by William Styron The Witch Diggers by Jessamyn West The Caine Mutiny by Herman Wouk 1967 Winner The Fixer by Bernard Malamud Finalists The Embezzler by Louis Auchincloss All in the Family by Edwin O'Connor The Last Gentleman by Walker Percy A Dream of Kings by Harry Petrakis Office Politics by Wilfird Sheed 1998 Winner Charming Billy by Alice McDermott Finalists Kaaterskill Falls by Allegra Goodman The Healing by Gayl Jones Damascus Gate by Robert Stone A Man in Full by Tom Wolfe 2009 Winner Let the Great World Spin by Colum McCann (Random House) Finalists American Salvage by Bonnie Jo Campbell (Wayne State University Press) In Other Rooms, Other Wonders by Daniyal Mueenuddin (W.W. Norton & Co.) Lark and Termite by Jayne Anne Phillips (Alfred A. Knopf) Far North by Marcel Theroux (Farrar, Straus and Giroux) Judges Alan Cheuse, Junot Díaz, Jennifer Egan, Charles Johnson, Lydia Millet ﻿2010 Winner Lord of Misrule by Jaimy Gordon (McPherson & Co.) Finalists Parrot and Olivier in America by Peter Carey (Alfred A. Knopf) Great House by Nicole Krauss (W.W. Norton & Co.) So Much for That by Lionel Shriver (Harper) I Hotel by Karen Tei Yamashita (Coffee House Press) Judges Andrei Codrescu, Samuel R. Delany, Sabina Murray, Joanna Scott, Carolyn See Nonfiction 1950 Winner Ralph Waldo Emerson by Ralph L. Rusk Finalists The Universe and Dr. Einstein ''by Lincoln Barnett ''The Mature Mind by H.A. Overstreet This I Remember by Eleanor Roosevelt Killers of the Dream by Lillian Smith Lincoln Finds a General by Kenneth P. Williams 1998 Winner Slaves in the Family by Edward Ball Finalists Shakespeare: The Invention of the Human by Harold Bloom There Once Was a World: A 900-Year Chronicle of the Shtetl of Eishyshok by Yaffa Eliach A Slant of Sun: One Child's Courage by Beth Kephart All on Fire: William Lloyd Garrison and the Abolition of Slavery by Henry Mayer 2010 Winner Just Kids ''by Patti Smith (Ecco) Finalists ''Nothing to Envy: Ordinary Lives in North Korea by Barbara Demick (Spiegel & Grau) Cultures of War: Pearl Harbor, Hiroshima, 9-11, Iraq by John W. Dower (W.W. Norton & Co./The New Press) Secret Historian: The Life and Times of Samuel Steward by Justin Spring (Farrar, Straus & Giroux) Every Man in This Village Is a Liar: An Education in War by Megan K. Stack (Doubleday) Judges Blake Bailey, Marjorie Garber, Jennifer Michael Hecht, Seth Lerer, Sallie Tisdale Poetry 1950 Winner Paterson: Book III and Selected Poems by William Carlos Williams 1967 Winner Nights and Days by James Merrill Finalists Rivers and Mountains by John Ashbery Looking Up at Leaves by Barbara Howes Tell Me, Tell Me by Marianne Moore Necessities of Life by Adrenne Rich The Tin Can and Other Poems by William Jay Smith 1998 Winner This Time: New and Selected Poems by Gerald Stern Finalists The Art of the Lathe by B.H. Fairchild The Little Space: Poems Selected and New, 1968-1998 by Alicia Suskin Ostriker Carnival Evening: New and Selected Poems 1968-1998 by Linda Pastan From the Devotions by Carl Phillips ﻿2010 Winner Lighthead by Terrance Hayes (Penguin Books) Finalists The Eternal City by Kathleen Graber (Princeton University Press) By the Numbers by James Richardson (Copper Canyon Press) One with Others by C.D. Wright (Copper Canyon Press) Ignatz by Monica Youn (Four Way Books) Judges Rae Armantrout, Cornelius Eady, Linda Gregerson, Jeffrey McDaniel, Brenda Shaughnessy Young People's Literature ﻿2010 Winner Mockingbird by Kathryn Erskine (Philomel Books) Finalists Ship Breaker by Paolo Bacigalupi (Little, Brown & Co.) Dark Water by Laura McNeal (Alfred A. Knopf) Lockdown by Walter Dean Myers (Amistad) One Crazy Summer by Rita Williams-Garcia (Amistad) Judges Laban Carrick Hill, Kelly Link, Tor Seidler, Hope Anita Smith, Sara Zarr Literarian Award Recipient ﻿2010 Joan Ganz Cooney Medal for Distinguished Contribution to American Letters Recipient ﻿2010 Tom Wolfe Young People's Literature 1998 Winner Holes by Louis Sachar Finalists The Secret Life of Amanda K. Woods by Ann Cameron Joey Pigza Swallowed the Key by Jack Gantos No Pretty Pictures: A Child of War by Anita Lobel A Long Way from Chicago: A Novel in Stories by Richard Peck Category:Awards Category:National Book Awards